


A Day In The Life...

by Shadadukal



Series: Practical Cats [4]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of one Nikola Tesla, who is occasionally a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life...

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to grav_ity for the beta and for giving me the idea for the Will section!

"ACHOO!"

The loud noise disturbed Nikola's rest, was so violent it felt like an earthquake. He opened an eye to stare at the offender.

"Dude, you cannot do this! Just strip and spend the night ... achoo."

Henry's tirade was interrupted with a sneezing fit and the HAP strode to the other end of the lab.

Nikola stretched, getting to his feet, or paws to be more accurate, and stretched again, his tail curling most delightfully when his back rounded up.

There was light coming in from the windows, which told Nikola he had slept far longer than he had intended. He had only meant to take a short nap, just rest his eyes for a while. The rickety old couch in the corner of the lab was no place for a grown man to sleep on though, so he had stripped and turned into his cat form in order to curl against the arm rest. And now it was morning, and Henry's allergy to cat hair had woken him up.

He jumped lightly to the ground, awe warring with delight at his agility, something he had greatly missed since his devamping.

"Don't shift back here!" Henry cried, clearly at his wits' end as he sniffled. "I've seen your scrawny ass naked already far too many times for my liking."

 _Don't shift back..._ This had struck something in him. What if he didn't? What if he spent the whole day as a cat? Or at least, most of it? The idea was exhilarating. Paying no more thought to Henry, he took off at a run in the direction of the kitchen. He liked running on four legs, close to the ground. He wasn't sure why it appealed to him so much. Perhaps because it was so different than running on two, the play of muscles in his small body a novelty, having a tail; it was fun.

They still didn't understand why Helen, John and Nikola himself had retained this ability. A return trip to the cave had revealed nothing, despite their deciphering of all the cuneiform and completely taking apart the inexplicable system.

John was in the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea, when Nikola came flying in.

"Meow," he uttered as greetings. Let John interpret that however he wanted. Except he probably would have to shift back because he was hardly going to beg _John for food_. So he did.

"Is there any particular reason you're wandering around like that?" John asked as Nikola stretched again.

Nikola shrugged, and then grinned.

"Felt like it," he replied, and then set about making himself a cup of coffee. "I'm planning to terrorize the children today. Want to help?" he offered as he measured the right amount of coffee.

John looked truly regretful for a moment.

"I can't. I'm doing a pick-up with Helen's hirsute friend," he said, and gulped some of his tea down.

"Your loss."

"Be careful not to anger them too much."

"Who do you take me for?" Nikola shot back, mildly annoyed, as he poured the water in the coffee maker.

He turned around and looked up when John, having put his empty mug in the sink, stepped close to him.

"We missed you last night."

"I was in the lab. Truly?" He was sometimes still concerned about that, a part of him still waiting for Helen and John to just close the door in his face someday. But there were the days when Helen closed her bedroom door in both men's faces, and the nights she chose to spend only with him, so it was more probable that he had nothing to fear. Reason, however, had little sway when it came to feelings.

"Yes. Helen wanted us both there and decided that nothing else would do," John said ruefully, but there was some amusement and love in his eyes as well.

"If everybody missed out, it's fair," Nikola said.

John seemed to consider the thought briefly, before leaning down and kissing him. Nikola shifted closer, hands fisting in John's shirt, opening his mouth to John's questing tongue. The kiss was a promise, a prelude, designed and performed so Nikola would have him on the mind all day. Hopefully Helen would be in the same kind of mood this coming night as she had been this past one. And if not, it was her loss; they could have fun on their own. A shiver of danger ran down his spine at the way John's hand slipped behind his neck to hold him in place and he forced himself to relax. John was cured. There was nothing to fear. John was still dangerous but there was nothing he could do now that Nikola wouldn't enjoy.

John finally broke the kiss, leaving Nikola panting, but at least he was short of breath too.

"Well, have a nice day, Nikola," he said, before vanishing in a puff of red light, leaving Nikola horny and aroused, his half-hard cock now being met with the cool air of the kitchen. A string of Serbian curses left his mouth, with some Czech thrown in for good measure. He turned back around to the coffee machine. Thankfully, enough had filtered by now for him to fill a mug.

To complete his meal, he found some pancakes and strawberries in the fridge. If someone was saving them, well, too bad, Nikola wanted them. Nobody disturbed him as he ate his breakfast, stark naked in the kitchen of Helen's Sanctuary. Once he was done, he washed his dishes in the sink, as well as John's cup, before shifting back to go find someone to annoy.

+++

Kate first, he decided, climbing up the stairs. There were far too many flights of stairs in this house. And he was small so it was tiring. Finally he made it in front of Kate's bedroom door, his ears straining. He thought he heard the water running in the adjoining bathroom. Good, that left him some time to act. He considered the door handle above him. He could probably jump up high enough but if he wanted to be silent, he had to shift. He changed just long enough to open the door quietly, turned back into a cat and slid into the room.

Luckily, walking around without making a noise was easy when you were a cat. He probably shouldn't damage anything she really cared about but there was surely something he could sink his claws into.

That was when he saw it and instinctively pounced, all thoughts about silence forgotten. The mouse put up a fight, and Nikola thought there probably was some collateral damage caused to Kate's property but in the end, he emerged victorious, mouse securely held in his jaw and rapidly dying.

He looked up at a noise to see Kate, wrapped in a towel losing its fight with gravity, and holding a gun on him. He dropped the mouse, but there was no way he could put his paws up in the air to show he wasn't armed. He retracted his claws; it was the least he could do.

Kate's eyes went from him to the mouse, back to him and then wandered to something just near him. He turned his head, following her gaze to the remnants of what used to be a gun holster.

"That was my favourite, you little..." she didn't finish the thought, but stopped pointing the gun at him, laying it down on the set of drawers to secure her towel. She then knelt down in front of him.

"Okay, kitty," she said, and he hissed at that, "listen very carefully. You'll be allowed to walk out of my room unharmed because you killed the rodent, as long as you take it with you on your way out, but there'll be hell to pay later for the holster."

Nikola knew he had better be quick about it too, so he picked up the mouse and sprinted out of her room.

+++

The encounter with Kate probably counted as a draw. He thought he had scored a win with Henry, but it was just too easy because of the poor guy's allergies. Henry should count himself lucky he wasn't allergic to his HAP form.

That left Will. He wasn't sure what to do to annoy him, but surely he'd be able to seize an opportunity when he found him.

Zimmerman was in his office, door wide open, a clear invitation that people were welcomed in. So Nikola padded in, tail held high in the air, and then jumped on a chair in front of Will's desk.

It was only then that the other man noticed him.

"Tesla," he said in a wary tone. "What do you want? And why are you a cat?"

Nikola said nothing, jumped on the armrest and settled there, lying with his head resting of top of his front paws, staring at Will.

"Magnus told me you guys remained stuck as animals when you were too tired to shift. Is that what happened?"

Nikola didn't move a whisker, didn't let his ear twitch. He just stared back.

"Are you sure this is the best place to sleep though? You could slide to the floor, and the armrest isn't high enough for you to be able to fall back on your feet... paws... well, you know."

Nikola stared.

"Fine, have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you and don't go crying to Magnus if you hurt yourself."

Will started to work on the pile of reports he had in front of him. He looked up every now and then. Nikola fought to keep his eyes open. It would be easier to fight sleep if he were sitting, or standing, but both positions were uncomfortable to stay in for long as a cat.

He stared on, counting backwards from a hundred in all the languages he knew to keep his mind occupied. The minutes stretched out as Will shifted in his seat and pretended that he was completely focused on the reports he was typing.

"Will you quit staring at me!" Zimmerman finally exploded.

That was a win, a hard-fought victory. He needed a nap. All this staring had exhausted him. One of the upper stories window seats would do nicely.

+++

Nikola was lying in the sun, stretched delightfully on a velvet cushion, feeling mellow or possibly liquid would be a better description. He could probably do this all day. Some of it was true sleep, with dreams he caught only glimpses of, not dissimilar to the dreams he had when he slept in his human form. And some of it was just being caught in this delicious state between sleep and wakefulness. He now understood why cats spent so much time sleeping. There really was no reason to get up and do anything when you could feel like...

"Nikola!" Except there was always someone to disturb you.

"Is this where you've been all afternoon?" Helen asked.

Nikola spared a glance outside the window. Yes, by the position of the sun, it certainly seemed like it. He moved so that he took up only half the space on the cushion, curling on himself, hoping Helen would take him up on his invitation of sharing his nap.

"Nikola, I have work to do."

Or not. Helen had failed to truly embrace her cat side, unlike himself and John who amused themselves a lot with being respectively a seal-point Siamese and a fawn Great Dane. Chasing after squirrels was fun, despite what the children may think, and he had felt such a sense of triumph when he'd finally managed to catch a mouse the first time, although he had known better than to bring it to Helen. She wouldn't have appreciated the unnecessary loss of life. John liked to run after birds, barking like there was no tomorrow, although, for Nikola's sake, he stayed clear of pigeons.

For all that they were able to think in their animal forms, and he certainly could solve arduous science problems even when he was a cat, there still was a sense of simplicity, a light-heartedness came when they shifted, like being a child again.

Helen didn't shift, not unless it was necessary for some reason or another, although she had displayed some scientific curiosity at first, updating their files with all the information she gathered on their animals forms. She had made them gather the data on her beautiful slinky body as she could hardly do so herself.

The state of mind shifting brought was probably why both he and John loved their animal forms so much and why Helen avoided hers, and also probably why she should shift more.

Nikola meowed plaintively, pawing at the space next to him, begging Helen with his eyes to just take her clothes off and lie down next to him.

"Nikola," she said with a mixture of fondness and desperation. There were so many ways she said his name, and he loved every single one of them, even the completely exasperated one which sounded like "Nikola, I am so frustrated with you right now that if you still were a vampire, I'd shoot you."

Helen bent down and picked him up. He snuggled closer and started to purr. He hadn't liked doing this at first, but now he really enjoyed it and didn't hold back. Purring always made him feel better, and he wanted Helen to know he enjoyed her attentions, no matter which body he was in.

Helen carried him all the way to her office. It was a short trip; yet he almost fell asleep in her arms. She kissed his head, right between his ears, where his hair was shortest and softest, and then lowered him to the sofa.

"I'll be right back," she said. A minute later, she was back with a pile of reports she put on the table before sitting down on the couch. He laid half of his body on her thigh, nose buried where her shirt covered her stomach. Helen scratched near his ear and this felt so good that he almost choked by purring too enthusiastically. Inevitably, he felt himself drift towards sleep again. Tomorrow... tomorrow he would stick to his human body and get some work done in the lab.

He woke up to the aroma of food, which made him realize how hungry he was. He'd been so busy sleeping he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He opened his eyes and raised his head. John was sitting in an armchair but, outside Helen, whom he was still leaning on, there was no one about. He moved away from Helen, stretched as a cat, shifted, and stretched again as a human.

"How nice of you to join us, Nikola," Helen said ironically.

"I was running an experiment," he said.

Helen arched an eyebrow at him.

"About cat-human interactions," he continued.

"Hardly your field of expertise."

"I'm widening my horizons," he said, before leaning forward and picking a piece of meat from the plate between two fingers.

Helen didn't miss a moment of his action, and she shifted subtly when he sucked on the pads of his fingers.

"John brought that for me," she said.

"There's enough for two."

And he repeated his motion, John and Helen's gazes fixed on him. He could hide nothing, naked as he was, his reaction to their burning stares obvious to them both. But the way their pupils dilated told him he was affecting them too. He eyed Helen more carefully as he picked up a third piece of food. He could probably risk it. Instead of bringing the meat to his mouth, he brought it to hers. She played along, holding his wrist to keep his hand where she wanted it, and what she was doing with her tongue on his fingers went straight to his cock, his eyes falling shut involuntarily.

And then he felt it, another hand wrapping around both his and Helen's, and the familiar tingle of teleportation. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting at the end of Helen's bed, where she was as well, John in front of them, one hand on them, the other holding the tray.

"Thank goodness you brought the food!" Nikola said, snatching the tray from John because he really was hungry, and not just horny.

"Best not to let it go to waste," John said, a grin stretching his face.

"You should entertain us while we eat," Helen told John.

"As the lady wishes..." he whispered in his deep voice, which caused delightful shivers for him, and Helen as well Nikola knew. Then John gave a small bow and slowly started to strip.


End file.
